ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Tournament of Elements
The Tournament of Elements is an event in the fourth season of ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu''. It is a competition between elemental masters, held on Chen's Island. CP366.png Origins At some point after the Nindroid conflict, Master Chen had Clouse capture Zane and P.I.X.A.L. and ordered him to bring them back to his island. After they arrived, he used his staff to strip Zane of his elemental power, erased his memory and locked him up in his dungeon. He then had P.I.X.A.L. scrapped so she couldn't alert the other Ninja, and created the tournament to bring any and all elemental masters in order to take their powers for himself. If Master Chen can obtain all the elements, he will have the ability to reawaken the Anacondrai Serpentine by turning his army into Anacondrai. History The Invitation Lloyd gathered Kai, Jay and Cole at Chen's Noodle House to hear him out about enlisting a new ninja to take Zane's place, which they all denied. They then witnessed Eyezor and 2 Anacondrai Cultists robbing the register and they battled the rouges before they escaped out the back. Upon the 4 ninja exiting the restaurant, the 3 thugs had disappeared and had left an invitation to the Tournament of Elements, with the note also saying that they had Zane and if they were to find him, they would come to the docks at midnight and leave their weapons. They did so (though Jay brought his nun-chucks as a precaution, though Clouse found and threw them into the sea) and were joined by Garmadon and 12 other elemental masters on the journey to Chen's island. Only One Can Remain Upon arriving on Chen's Island, Chen explained the rules: obtaining a jadeblade keeps them in the tournament, none of the fights are the same and using their powers is prohibited. The competitors were escorted to their rooms before the tournament began. When it did, Gravis, Invizable and Jacob run to a Jadeblade close by. Lloyd goes for the same one, but is rushed by Ash. Kai and Skylor see a Jadeblade on top of their roof. They jump to get to the location of the blade and Kai accidentally knocks Skylor down. He managed to grab her leg, stopping her from falling and flings her up; however, she reaches the blade, though Kai sees Karloff and goes to follow him. Cole, on a full stomach, is searching for a Jadeblade and comes close to obtaining it, only to lose it to Griffin Turner who grabs it from him. Jay, on the other hand, is taking a shower, when Bolobo enters his room, trying to find a Jadeblade. The Blue Ninja soon puts on a towel and knocks him to the floor, only to find a jadeblade in a light. Bolobo takes it, prompting Jay to turn on Samurai in Space which amuses the Master of Nature. Jay then whacks him with his towel and grabs the jadeblade, while commenting his room. Clouse sees Lloyd, and then uses Dark magic to prevent Lloyd from winning. However, Garmadon sees this and attacks him, therefore interrupting his spell and allowing Lloyd to get a jadeblade before Neuro and Ash. More contestants goes after the same Jadeblade as Cole eventually burying him; he soon overthrows them. Invizable quickly get on his feet and snatches the blade, though Cole stomps on a column which covers Invizable in dust, giving Cole the chance to knock him out. He grabs the blade and raises it in triumph, but Gravis takes it though ironically, another blade is on the floor and Cole takes it silently. Eventually, only one jadeblade is left and it's Kai and Karloff fighting for it. After a hard fought battle, Karloff won but before he could hand it in, Kai unscrewed his Metal fist, getting a chance to win, flies to Chen's location and puts the blade in its spot to win, eliminating Karloff. Versus The next day, Chen announces the 6 competitors competing next: Griffin Turner, Gravis, Ash, Bolobo, Neuro and Kai. Ninja Roll Spy for a Spy Only one fight occurred, which resulted in Shade causing Toxikita's elimination. The banquet was held to congratulate the remaining 8 competitors. Spellbound Competitors * Kai * Jay * Cole * Lloyd * Skylor * Karloff * Griffin Turner * Invizable * Toxikita * Neuro * Ash * Bolobo * Gravis * Jacob * Camille * Shade * Lar Elements * Fire * Lightning * Earth * Creation/Energy * Amber * Metal * Speed * Light * Toxic * Mind * Smoke * Nature * Gravity * Sound * Form * Shadow * Water RankCategory:Master Chen * Karloff (16th/Last Place) * Gravis (15th) * Bolobo (14th) * Ash (13th) * Cole (12th) * Jacob (11th) * Camille (10th) * Toxikita (9th) The remaining competitors were ranked upon being captured in Spellbound: * Shade (8th) * Invizable (7th) * Griffin Turner (5th/6th: captured offscreen) * Neuro (5th/6th: captured offscreen) * Jay (4th) * Kai (3rd) In The Remaining Element, Skylor gave her powers to her father ranking her in 2nd place. Chen then fought Lloyd using his staff, defeating him and declaring himself the winner. Technically since Lloyd was the last master to lose his powers, he's ranked 1st. Error(s) *The Jade Blades were suppose to be the ninja's new weapons due to the sets, but unfortunately on the show, they fought without weapons. Trivia *This season is similar referring to the first Mortal Kombat in the beginning of the episodes, Except there is no fatality, no one on one battle to victory until one makes it to the top finals, and there's a lot of cheating in this due to that tournament they only must get the Jade Blade first in different ways. Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Condrai Cultists Category:2015 Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Creation Category:Amber Category:Absorption Category:Smoke Category:Speed Category:Metal Category:Toxic Category:Mind Category:Nature Category:Gravity Category:Form Category:Shadow Category:Sonics Category:Water Category:Golden Power